objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Running for Mayor
Hi! There! :3 Yay! An early start!! :D SPOILER: Make sure you've read the 1st season before reading Season 2 which is this one!!! Chapter 1a: Deja vu Toothpaste: Welcome to Season 2 of Running for Mayor... Similar to the last season, everyone's competing to be the Mayor of Yoyle City! I have all the contestants! Let's show the votes! :3 Book: Yay! I made it! Match: Like, OMG! I cannot believe I did not, like, made it... Eraser: WHAT?! Toothpaste: Yup! And here are the contesta- Leafy: Hey! TP! Toothpaste: *gasp* V. President Leafy! And Bubble! Bubble: Hoi! :D Toothpaste: Why're you here? Bubble: Well... Today we have the RFM Game Rules... Book and Eraser: deja vu... Toothpaste: ... *reads aloud* Rule 1: The winning contestant/s will not compete... Rule 2: Contestants not present are not allowed to compete... Coiny: deja vu... Match: Like, hooray! I made it! *gasp* Eraser didn't made it! NOOO!! Eraser: Win this for me my love... OJ: And the drama just started... Dx Toothpaste: Rule 3: Eliminated contestants must be treated with BFDI... Match: BFDI? Toothpaste: Box For D**dos and Idiots... It's like the LOL but bigger... Match: Like, oh... Eliminated Contestants: *gets flung to the BFDI* Toothpaste: Anyway, time to introduce the other contestants... Gum Bally G. Bally: *at the screen* Hi GT!!! *blows kisses* Toothpaste: Gum! Gum: AW, COME ON! Balloon: deja vu... Toothpaste: Tongue! :3 Freesmarter: I still want that "being a jerk to girls" personality thing... It brings drama with Sparkly!! :3 But... sigh... Nevermind... :( Tongue: Hey, guys! Toothpaste: And... Sparkly! Freesmarter: OMG! She's like me! AAH! We have the same personality... Except for being inlove with... Tongue... *vomits* Sparkly: HI! :D Meanwhile... Freesmarter: *in the crazy room* Oh! Hi! No... I'm not crazy... No! I wasn't insulting you! I just did that other fanfic because I'm too bored to do this... Fine! Don't believe me because I'm crazy... Ugh... Sheesh! What? No! I'm not facing the wrong side... What?! you can see my back? Ugh... You're crazy not me... Later... Toothpaste: Let's start the 1st contest! Pen: Which is?! Toothpaste: That would be later... I'll choose 3 team leaders... Gum Bally, Gelatin and... Lightbulb: ME! ME!!! Toothpaste: *sigh* Fine... Lightbulb... Gum Bally: *derp face* *throws pear at Bow* Bow: *derp face* *gets hit* *still derp face* *throws a chair to her and walks to her* Gum Bally: *derp face* *gets hit* *lies on the ground* *still derp face* Toothpaste: O.o... Uh... Gelatin? Gelatin: I'll choose... Pen! Pen: Good job choosing me dude! You won't regret it! :D *high fives* Lightbulb: Paper... Paper: Yay! Lightbulb: Red Paper... Fan: Yay! Paper: Aww.... Gum Bally: Hey, like, Balloon! :3 Balloon: Yay! After sometime... Match: OMG! I'm, like, so happy that, like, Gum Bally isn't, like, dumb enough to not, like, choose us... Pencil: Yeah! Cuz we're in an alliance! :D Ruby: Yeah! Wheely: Mm Hm! Book: Yup! Icy: Wow! Toothpaste: Now... Come up with a Team name... Everyone: blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah... Toothpaste: O.O deja vu... Match: Like, how 'bout FreeSmart? Balloon: But we're not free? But we are smart! :D Match: Like, yeah... For, like, the first time ever... I agree with you... Balloon: Hey! Bow: Chairs! :D Gum Bally: Pears! :D OJ: Hm... Gum Bally is a Gumball right? Match: Like, duh! Ruby: Yeah?... OJ: So how 'bout... The... Chewing Gums? Ruby: Ooooh!!! I also have a suggestion! The Munchers! :3 Match: Still going with FreeSmart... Gum Bally: Pears! Bow: Chairs! With Gelatin's Team... Gelatin: Hm... Team- Knife: Jerks... Cheesy: Team Pun! Gelatin: Team Jelly :3 Spongy: Team Yellow! Marshmallow: I can't believe I'm in this team... I was wishing to be on Gum Bally's team... Apple: Yeah... And our alliance were separated... Marshmallow: *random* Team Awesome! With Lightbulb's Team... Lightbulb: Just because we're so Epic... Why not call- Pin: Uh... No... Let's stick to the Bright Lights... TP: You're the bright lights... Chapter 1b: The Contest Meanwhile... Me: *busy removing categories* Darn it! I can't believe my fanfic is in loads of pointless categories... I didn't even put my fanfics in it!! D: ... Oh! Hey guys! :3... You know... I just thought of a Team Name for Gum Bally's and Gelatin's Team! :3 Later... Match: *listening with the mePod Touch* *sings out loud* Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend *imagines Eraser* *whispers* I'll win this for you! :D Pencil: We've got the team name!! Toothpaste: Let me hear it! :D Ruby: The Munching- Wheely: *sees Potato munching a cookie* Cookies!!!!! Pencil: Wait! It's suppose to be- Toothpaste: What a... Unique Nickname! Le Journal... Freesmarter: *fangirling TO DA MAXXXX!!!!* OMFG! Oh! Hi... Okay... I was reading Anime Comic/Manga in deviantart (I don't have an account) And I found this awesome comic there!! The "artist" who created this was from the Philippines like meh! *squeals once more* And the best part... She made this thing called "Ask questions"! Marshall Lee and Pen whom she (I made up this word) "Animetize" them and, 3 words, THEY'RE. SO... *stops and fangirls* Especially when I saw this picture of Pen... *drools* I'm not horny so shut up!!! I won't tell you cuz you're guys!! Read the comic and you'll know who Pen and Marshall Lee are... Wait. You guys know who Marshall Lee is, right? Meh... I'm going to DA MALL!!! Sorry! I can't continue... yet... If you guys were girls, I'd totally spill out everything I need to say... or type! See ya later! :3 Later... Pencil: Wheely! Wheely: Yeah, I know! Potato's so cute when he's eating... Potato: *munch*, *munch* POTETO! *munch* Pencil: AWWWWWW!!! That's sooooo adorable!! <3 Potato: *munch* Gelatin: Woo hoo! We have a team name! F**k yeah! Toothpaste: Mind your language Gelatin... Gelatin: Ehhh.... *drools* Me: *still fangirling about Pen and Marshall Lee in Adventure Time Comics* THEY'RE. HAWWWT!! Pen (BFDI): ... Gelatin: Anyway, our team name is- Me: *is now on fire* *squeals* THEY'RE SO HAWWT THAT I'M ON FIRE!!! WAAH!! Toothpaste: ...? Gelatin: I said our team name is- Potato: POTETO! Toothpaste: Okay! Team Potetoes it is! I re-renamed it! Gelatin: WHAT?! Me: I need to update the info before I start fangirling once more... *coughs black smoke*... Later... Lightbulb: This, like... umm... Unfair! We're 1 team short! Toothpaste: That's an early complain... Too bad... Well Anyway, we'll start the contest... Musical Chairs!!! 1 winner will win immunity for the team! Ruby: Cool! :D Toothpaste: While you guys do the contest, I'll be making money cuz... It's for the Cake at Stake, the info, crappy stuffs like that... Gelatin: Wait. What if the team places 2nd? Toothpaste: Good question... Well... That... IDK... :P A little while Later... FINAL 3: Pencil, Marshmallow and Yellow Face... TP: *receives 9,000 Goiky Pound* (Trivia: Goiky is so rich that £1 is equal to 1.90 GP! xD) Phew... Whoa... Okay, anyway, the winner will choose 1 member from the losing team... The 2nd place will do nothing... Pencil: *plays music* {Ring around the rosie} Toothpaste: *troll face* *randomly stops music* Pencil and Marshy: *sits* Toothpaste: Aw... Yellow Face's team is up for elimination... Now who will be placed in 2nd and not choose one of the members of the team...? Pencil: *plays music* Toothpaste: *randomly stops it again* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... Pencil wins! Vote now! :D